


Яблоки, косички и квиддич / Apples, Pigtailes and Quidditch

by Romkole



Category: T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Slytherin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romkole/pseuds/Romkole
Summary: Всё начинается с яблока, двух косичек и глупого смеха.Точка отсчёта  — первая неделя в Хогвартсе, голова от которой кругом, и яблоко, брошенное кем-то из компании мальчишек своего же факультета.





	Яблоки, косички и квиддич / Apples, Pigtailes and Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs fanfiction. Seriously.  
> (It has been already posted on ficbook.net)

Всё начинается с яблока, двух косичек и глупого смеха.

Точка отсчёта — первая неделя в Хогвартсе, голова от которой кругом, и яблоко, брошенное кем-то из компании мальчишек своего же факультета.

— Дурацкие косички! — доносится вдогонку яблоку, и чужой смех подхватывают ещё несколько человек.

У Роуэн липкий страх и горьковатое разочарование, которые она пылко, но всё же неумело, пытается скрыть от Бри, и та ухмыляется и хлопает по плечу, чтобы после вернуться за свой стол. Косой взгляд в сторону стола Гриффиндора, а после мимолетная улыбка Хейли, обосновавшейся в Пуффендуе, и Роуэн возвращает своё внимание тыквенному соку. Слизерин. Ей несколько лет провести среди змей, слышать шипение за спиной и постоянно отражать обвинения в черной магии. Чудесно. Лучше не придумаешь. Она перебрасывает косички за спину и щурит глаза, сталкиваясь взглядом с идиотом, который запустил в неё яблоком.

Не провоцируй. Слейся с толпой. Не выделяйся. Спасибо, папа, за советы.

***

 

Роуэн четырнадцать, когда она, гневно сверкая глазами, шепчет:

— Авис!

Стайка небольших птиц окружает мерзко усмехающегося Брендона. Самодовольство тут же исчезает с его лица, когда он пытается отмахнуться от воробьев, принявших его голову за гнездо. Его друзья идиоты громко смеются, привлекая внимание всего коридора, и Роуэн прячет маленькую улыбку.

Сладкая месть за испорченную в краске форму.

Она становится лишь слаще, когда на следующий день у мерзавца нет больше светлых ангельских кудрей, вместо них короткая прическа и недовольное лицо.

— Смотрите-ка, Дэрроу сменил имидж, — говорит Хейли, вдруг заметив кого-то кроме Шона, и Роуэн делает вид, что совсем не знает, чьих рук это дело.

***

 

Семь. Ровно столько побед у Гриффиндора с тех пор, как их капитаном стал Джейк. Роуэн не то чтобы считала, просто случилось так, что слышала разговор Элисии с братом. Она прикусывает губу, когда в игре особенно волнительный момент, и выдыхает, когда видит, что Джейк справился с ситуацией. Он такой славный и галантный, не то что негодяй Брендон, который только и делает, что подстраивает ей подлянки.

Джейк истинный гриффиндорец, и станет мракоборцем. У него теплые ладони и добрая улыбка, а ещё он всегда приносит апельсиновые леденцы и целует нежно-нежно, так, что пальцы на ногах поджимаются.

Они, как со страниц романа, — Слизерин и Гриффиндор, наперекор всем предрассудкам.

— Эй, болела за меня, Фрикс? — противный голос у самого уха, и чья-то рука по-хозяйски ложится на плечо.

— Отвали, Брендон.

— Как грубо. Я думал, ты мой талисман. Хуевый талисман даже.

— Может, это ты такой хреновый ловец, раз вы продули, — выдавливает Роуэн и пытается скинуть чужие руки. Брендон только гаденько улыбается, накидывает ей на шею свой изумрудный шарф и отходит. — Эй! Шарф.

— Оставь себе.

***

 

Джейк вдруг оглашает, как снег на голову, новость о том, что последний год будет учиться в Дурмстанге по какой-то программе обмена, и говорит Роуэн, что им надо расстаться. Цвет его галстука вдруг начинает напоминать предательство, и Роуэн смотрит, как он прощается с Элисией и игнорирует взгляд в свою сторону. Ещё на прошлой неделе они планировали, как проведут вместе его последний год в Хогвартсе, а выходит, что он всё это время врал.

Она идёт к озеру, пиная от злости камни на дороге и крепко сжимая в руках палочку.

На воде играют блики солнца, и вокруг тихо и спокойно, поэтому Роуэн позволяет себе тихо поплакать, то и дело гневно поджимая губы. Чёртов Гриффиндор с их честностью.

Сзади слышатся чьи-то шаги, и она быстро вытирает глаза рукавом.

— Кто здесь?

— Это моё место, — Брендон бесцеремонно разваливается рядом. — Нечего тут разводить сопли, ты портишь ауру.

— Найди кого-нибудь другого, чтобы доставать. Я не в настроении.

— Я сказал тебе, что это моё место. Это ты должна свалить.

Этот день и без того был паршивей некуда, что хочется зарыться лицом в подушку и лежать так долго-долго, пока пыль не осядет на одежду, как серебро на зеленом бархате. Роуэн не привыкла отвечать на поддевки, но чаша терпения, наконец, переполняется.

— Аква Эрукто, — в несносного Брендона летит мощная струя воды из озера, и он оказывается промокшим с головы до пят.

— Какого Мерлина! Ты совсем поехавшая!

Он вскакивает на ноги и, хмуря брови, толкает её в озеро. В первые секунды от неожиданности Роуэн глотает воду и, кажется, немного тонет. Вода оказывается повсюду, заливает уши, нос и рот, а одежда вдруг становится тяжелой и лишней. А потом кто-то тянет её вверх и вытаскивает на сушу, бормоча проклятия под нос.

— Чудила Фрикс, ты бы потонула, а меня закинули в Азкабан! Хули ты не сказала, что плавать не умеешь?

Она сплевывает воду, кашляет и делает болезненный вдох, прежде чем пробормотать:

— Я умею. Не ожидала, что ты настолько мудак.

***

 

— Пожелаешь удачи? — попытка избежать мачта между Слизереном и Пуффендуем рушится о темную мантию Брендона, который ловит её в одном из коридоров у самого входа в гостиную. Он как всегда появляется из ниоткуда с видом, будто что-то задумал, и Роуэн скрещивает руки на груди.

— Дай пройти.

— Не придешь поболеть за свой факультет? Или без дружка Джейка матчи больше не интересны?

Она вздыхает и снова пытается обойти его, но рука преграждает ей путь.

— Всего лишь одно пожелание удачи. Не будь такой чёрствой.

— Не будь таким мудаком.

Брендон ожидаемо не сдвигается с места. У него в этом году новый цвет волос и заметно поменявшийся голос, симпатичная улыбка и очарование мальчика плохиша. Это раздражает ещё больше.

— Я жду.

— Да, ради Мерлина, удачи, а теперь дай уже пройти!

Роуэн почти что чувствует спиной его противную улыбочку.

За что, за какие такие грехи, они попали на один факультет?

Ответ не найден.

***

 

До конца года жизнь продолжается в привычном ритме, словно Джейка в ней и не было. Брендон заклинанием приклеивает её ботинки к полу, и Роуэн падает перед всем залом, едва не сбив собой Элисию. Дэрроу смеётся громче всех, за что и получает пару дней спустя новый цвет волос — фиолетовый, который совершенно не сочетается с цветом слизеринской формы. Роуэн вскидывает бровь, когда он прижимает её к стене. Фиолетовые пряди торчат во все стороны, а синие глаза недобро сверкают.

— Исправь это.

— С чего бы?

— Посмеялись и хватит.

— Отойди, а не то всего раскрашу в радугу.

Ладонь Брендона хлопает где-то возле её головы, но страха нет — это же Дэрроу, в нём больше позерства, чем реальной угрозы. Из упрямства Роуэн не сдвигается с места, ожидая капитуляции противника, похоже, не менее упертого.

Ноздри Брендона раздуваются пару раз, прежде чем он меняет недовольство на нарочито очаровательную улыбку.

— Ладно, чудила. Я тебя прощаю. Чего взять с девчонки, мать которой спит с магглами.

И ждёт реакции. Пробегается взглядом по её лицу в ожидании взрыва, истерики, ссоры. Горло дёргается, когда сглатывает, и, оказывается, есть небольшой шрам над губой. Роуэн фокусируется на этих мелочах. Дыши, раз, два, дыши. Это всего лишь Брендон и его полное отсутствие тормозов.

— Ну да.

Нырнуть из-под его руки, и скорее вдоль старых портретов. Дыши, раз, два.

***

 

— Злишься?

У девчонки впереди стопка учебников в руках, отчего она накреняется вперед и сутулится. Роуэн демонстративно буравит её спину, вышагивая по коридору.

— Да ладно тебе. Я перегнул палку, но ты сама виновата.

В библиотеке можно будет посидеть пару часов, Элисия, наверняка, уже там. Может, расскажет что-нибудь про Джейка. Ещё всего-то метров пять и три лестничных пролета.

— Эй, нехорошо игнорировать людей.

Не реагировать. Не реагировать на ладонь, вдруг сжавшую локоть. Не реагировать на провокацию. Эти детские игры пора бы закончить. Им больше не десять лет. Даже не четырнадцать. Брендону пора найти новое хобби. Три метра.

— Ну, прости.

Остановиться, сделать долгий вздох, прикрыть глаза. Распахнуть их и столкнуться с двумя льдинками.

— Чего ты вообще ко мне прицепился? С чего ты меня так ненавидишь?

Брендон поразительно быстро затыкается, не ожидая прямого вопроса. Хлопает ресницами, так и сжимая её локоть. Руки чешутся проехаться пару раз ногтями по смазливому лицу, приходится сжать их в кулаки. Склоняет голову набок, разглядывая замешательство, будто колбу в кабинете зельеварения.

— Пойдешь со мной в Хогсмид?

Резко отпрянуть, качая головой из стороны в сторону.

— Это шутка такая?

— Это приглашение.

— Да пошёл ты.

Два метра, один лестничный пролет. Она справится. Только бы чужой взгляд не прожигал так спину.

***

 

Оказываться зажатой где-то между дверным проёмом и рукой Брендона так привычно, что совсем не удивляет. Роуэн только устало вздыхает, готовясь к очередному раунду оскорблений и издевательств. Сердцебиение сбивается на удар, прежде чем прийти в норму.

— Ты не пришла. Я посылал записку.

Ах, да. Смятый листок так и сгорел в камине, как очередное напоминание о издёвках Дэрроу.

— Наблюдательно. Ты, правда, думал, что я приду?

Челюсть Брендона заметно напрягается. Ему идёт темный цвет волос, рассеянно замечает Роуэн, прослеживая взглядом знакомые черты. Игнорируя глаза.

— Помнишь, как мы познакомились? В первый день в школе.

— Мы тогда не познакомились. Ты просто кинул в меня яблоком.

— Знаешь, когда нравится девочка, её обычно дергают за косички. Но ты сидела далеко, и я нашёл другое решение. И я тебя не ненавижу, скорее наоборот.

— Очень трогательно, долго придумывал? Сейчас признаёмся друг другу в вечной любви, чтобы твои дружки выпрыгнули из-за угла и посмеялись от души.

Голова Брендона дергается, а брови сходятся в одной точке. Хочется отвернуться, спрятаться, скрыться от цепкого взгляда. Глупый разговор потянул что-то внутри, заставил сомнениям проскользнуть куда-то на подкорку черепной коробки. Это же задира Дэрроу, у него что ни слово, то ложь или тупая шутка.

От того, как спина соприкасается со стеной, холодно. Приходится скрестить руки на груди, сузить глаза до щёлочек, изучать. Брендон молчит долго, раздумывая. Втягивает носом воздух, ещё раз ведёт головой на пару сантиметров.

— Я не вру. Хочешь, используй заклинание правды. Давай.

— Не буду я этого делать.

Он не отходит. Продолжает держать в ловушке, видимо, не наигравшись в эту странную игру. И когда только успел стать таким хорошим актером? Роуэн расправляет плечи, не сводит пристального взгляда. Ну же, сдавайся, посмеёмся вместе.

— Помнишь матч по квиддичу этой весной?

— Тот, где ты грохнулся с метлы?

Самое время, его вдруг появившемуся терпению разорваться на осколки, вынудить уйти сейчас, оставив её без ответов, но Брендон остаётся на месте. Думает, дышит ей куда-то в висок. Вспоминает.

— Знаешь, почему я тогда упал? Смотрел на тебя. Ты иногда носишь мой шарф, заметила? В тот день носила. Ты сидела на трибунах с краю с девчонкой из Рейвенкло.

Этот день как линия акварельных красок — он в воспоминаниях почти не виден, приходится напрячь память. Синяя куртка Элисии, горячее какао в термосе, орущие болельщики, пальцам было зябко, а губы немного щипало от ветра. Игра в честь открытия сезона, Слизерин-Рейвенкло.

Роуэн делает долгий вдох, хмурится.

— Это ничего не значит. Ты просто снова сваливаешь свой провал на меня.

Брендон хмыкает.

— Ну, ты и правда виновата. И ты не сдала меня тогда, когда я пронёс огневиски в гостиную. Или когда поджег галстук Тревора. Почему?

— Он засранец, ему не помешала небольшая встряска.

— Я серьёзно. Ты мне давно нравишься, Роуэн.

— У тебя странные способы это показать.

— Какие есть, — он проводит рукой по волосам, словно оттягивает время, и произносит: — Я буду в гостиной сегодня вечером. Приходи, если хочешь.

Вдохнуть. Выдохнуть. Вспомнить тот самый шарф и "пожелай мне удачи". Кивнуть.

— Ладно. Посмотрим, как получится.

***

Он всегда был в мыслях, как "этот придурок Дэрроу", который постоянно маячит на периферии и никогда не подбирается достаточно близко, чтобы задеть по настоящему. Мальчишка, примеряющий у зеркала маску плохиша. Роуэн расправляет края зеленой юбки несколько раз, повторяет мысленно, что идёт лишь из любопытства.

То, что он всегда был в мыслях, должно бы насторожить, но Роуэн откидывает это тревожное утверждение в сторону, и проходит в гостиную. Каждый шаг отдаётся глухим "ух" у сердца. Это же засранец Брендон, без тормозов и чувства самосохранения.

— Привет, — осторожно, на выдохе, прощупывая почву. Брендон тянет края губ в улыбку, хлопает по полу рядом с собой.

— Всё-таки пришла.

Роуэн пожимает плечами и садится рядом. В гостиной непривычно тихо, ни чужого смеха, ни шепота. Настораживает.

— Куда все делись?

— Не знаю, — улыбается шире и смотрит. Снова, как в коридоре парой часов ранее. — Это не розыгрыш. Никто не выпрыгнет из-за угла. Не переживай, мы тут одни.

— Это должно меня успокоить? Ты можешь легко отомстить сейчас за тот случай с волосами, сделав меня блондинкой.

Они оба посмеиваются, и напряжение потихоньку уходит, оставляя только гулкое волнение и подрагивающие пальцы.

Брендон не пытается задеть, он выглядит почти уязвимым в тусклом свете гостиной в не заправленной рубашке и свободно болтающимся галстуке.

— Могу я кое-что сделать?

— Почему мне кажется, что ничем хорошим это не закон...

И тёплые губы обрывают её на полуслове, заставляйся поражённо замереть. Прислушаться. Почувствовать. Ощутить чужие ладони у своего лица, горячее дыхание, опаляющее губы.

Дыши, раз, два.


End file.
